


I Just Want You To Smile

by allthelarrylove (hlkmp)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, i don't know if it classifies as slow burn, like this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlkmp/pseuds/allthelarrylove
Summary: Harry is a CEO of a company and Louis starts to work as his personal assistant.That's pretty much it. I don't know fam, this is my first ever fic, so I hope it's at least readable (:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-> this is a work of fiction, I don't own anything, 
> 
> If you notice any grammar mistakes, it's because English is my second language so I'm sorry in advance.  
> This idea was stuck in my head for a while so I just had to put it on *metaphorical* paper. 
> 
> Anything that's in italic is Louis thoughts or memories. 
> 
> I hope you like it, if you don't then what can you do? it doesn't matter. 
> 
> *blushes*  
> k bye

Louis was always there to help, no matter who. It started early in his life, when he was about thirteen years old and his parents just got divorced. He wasn’t really sad about it, because he didn’t have enough time to establish a bond with his step-father. He was only really sad about his mother being alone again and his sisters losing their father like he did his. Only difference is, he never met his.

That’s how it all begin. His mother started working double shifts, she was already a nurse at the local hospital but she took another job at an insurance company that her friend hooked her up with. She never sold the policies but she dealt with all the paperwork. So, she would finish her shift at the hospital, go to the other job that she would almost always bring home. Seeing her practically wearing herself out, Louis started subtly helping. When she would prepare lunch, clean or even accidentally fall asleep by the computer he would do her job for her. At first it was paperwork that just needed a digital copy, so it was fine, he only needed to rewrite it on the computer.

But as time progressed he learned to do other stuff to help her out. She noticed after some time.

“Louis, honey, come here a second” he heard her calling from her bedroom.

He knew he wasn’t in trouble, because his grades were great and he never caused trouble at school. So he slowly opened already cracked door and peered in. The room was in dim light, she was sitting on her bed with her glasses on and a laptop in front of her.

“Yeah, mum?”

“I’ve noticed that some files were finished without recollection of me doing them for quite some time. At first I thought I’ve just forgotten but the number of files has gone up through time. Have you been doing that?” she didn’t appear angry or disappointed even though she was frowning. When he got closer he noticed that her eyes were sad and with a hint of guilt.

“I’m sorry if I did something wrong, I just wanted to help. You were so tired and you wouldn’t have finished it in time and I just didn’t want you to lose the job and get more stressed and sad. I’m sorry I just wanted to help, I really-“he started rambling but she stopped him mid-sentence,

“Slow your pace boo, I’m not mad at you, mostly at myself to be honest,” he started to tell her that she has no reason to be upset with herself but she just raised her hand to stop him just as he opened his mouth, “you shouldn’t have to feel the need to help me. You are a wonderful child, but I’m supposed to be taking care of you. Not the other way around, boo.”

He looked down, not really accepting that. How did she not expect him to help? She’s his mother. So he sat down on the bed and took her hands.

“I love you and it’s really not that big of a deal. I promise. It isn’t affecting my school or my life. Please let me help now and then. I can’t just do nothing,” he squeezed her hand.

“I love you too, that’s why I can’t and won’t ask you to do my job for me,” she frowned again and beckoned him to come closer. He did, letting her hands go and moving into a hug.

“I’m offering, you’re not asking me anything.”

And that was that. As time went by, he would still do some of the paperwork when he felt like she needed it. Eventually, when he started high school, she stopped doing double shifts because all the debts have been paid and he started doing part time jobs. Mostly to save up for college and so he could help out now and then with the money.

Through jobs he had and his experience, he figured out what he wanted to do in life. He wanted to help people, he wanted to lessen someone’s stress and worry.

Which brought him here, twenty-seven and in front of a huge ass building of a marketing company.

His best friend Liam got him an interview for a personal assistant position for no else than the CEO of STYLE.S . He recently worked for a bigshot management company but they transferred their offices to USA so he quit even after endless persuasions of his boss to come with him. He still considered her a friend, she even wrote a recommendation letter for him without having to ask her for it.

Anyways, Liam has been working at STYLE.S for a year now. He’s one of those who work campaigns if he manages to land one. Louis was not so thrilled to come work here because he heard pretty bad things about the CEO.

_“Liam, I find it charming that you want to be work buddies and roommates but how am I supposed to work for the devil?” They were in the middle of their Sunday morning run._

_“He is not the devil. Harry’s a little wound up tight which is understandable since he started fresh out of college plus the added stress of being the son of the company’s founder,” Liam shrugged, slowing his pace because they were nearing their coffee shop._

_“You can’t honestly tell me that’s an excuse for being the way he is. I heard he doesn’t even remember names of his closest colleagues. He fired seven people because they were late fifteen minutes two times in a month.” Louis rolls his eyes and turns to waitress that just arrived to order their coffees._

_“I know, I know. But what else are you going to do? Start spending your savings? I mean you can always quit if you don’t like the job or look for other ones while you do this one.” Liam started sporting major puppy dog eyes while delivering a logical argument. Louis hates him._

_“I hate you.” He crosses his arms._

_“Yes!” Liam, annoyingly if Louis may comment, pumped his fist in the air._

He enters the building and is greeted by the receptionist, “Good morning sir, how may I help you?”

“Hello, umm,” he looked at her name tag and flashed her a huge smile, ”Amanda. I’m Louis Tomlinson, I’m here for the interview for the personal assistant position.”

She looked a bit startled at his words but schooled her expression quickly and nodded.

“Yes, right. You are the first to arrive, you can go right ahead, it’s on the last floor.”

“What room?” he asked.

She chuckled, “Mr. Styles’ office is the whole floor. There is only one room.”

His mouth formed an ‘oh’ but it never came out so he nodded and went to the elevators.  When he arrived to the 12th floor his stomach started feeling funny. He couldn’t decipher if it was a good feeling or bad.

Truly, when the elevators door opened he saw huge wooden double doors that led to the office. There is a wooden desk on the right with only laptop and a lamp on it. He assumed this will be his workplace if he gets the job.

As he walked to the door he looked around one more time, the light ambient, big windows that revealed a pretty view of London, everything very simple but stylish. Louis liked it, he could definitely see himself working here.

He knocked twice on the door and heard a deep voice say: “Come in.”

Louis walked in and was almost rooted in his spot. _Fuck. Those long curls. Eyes. Fuck. He’s prettier in person._ He almost groaned. _No, no, no Louis, shut up. He is not._ He practically scolded himself.

“You are?” Harry raised a brow, his fingers tapping twice on the desk.

“Louis Tomlinson. I applied for the personal assistant position.” His voice higher than usual.

Harry made the same startled expression like Amanda but did nothing to cover it. He removed his hands from the desk and placed them on the armrests of his chair.

“A male personal assistant, that’s a first for me.” His words didn’t sound like they were judging but Louis narrowed his eyes anyway and changed his stance to a defensive one.

“I’m honored to be your first then.” Louis smirked. A possible innuendo clearly not lost to Harry because his lips slightly twitched.

“I’m sure you would be.” His tone still flat and expression back to hard. Louis fought a scuff so hard he had to clench his jaw a bit.

A few beats passed and they were just staring at each other, Louis definitely didn’t like the tension that was building.

“May I take a seat? Or does this interview require standing?” Louis took a step forward. The question seemed to have shaken Harry a bit since he stuttered when he started to reply.

“Y-Yes, you may sit.” He gestured to the chairs in front of the desk.

Louis went to the chair in the middle and sat.

“While I look at your CV tell me why do you think I should hire you.” Harry started to look through his computer so Louis just started talking.

“Well, I have a lot of experience, I mostly worked in big firms so hectic schedule is not a problem. I take my jobs personally and always make sure to do the best I can to help the person I’m working for.”

Harry keeps looking at his computer screen in silence making Louis unsure if he should continue or not.

“Your employers seem to only have the words of praise for you,” He frowns, Louis doesn’t know how is Harry seeing that as a bad thing. His frown deepens when he continues, “not sure why your last employer felt it was necessary to write that you are, I quote, he is just really lovely.”

Louis slightly blushes at that. Sarah had a soft spot for him. A lot of times during the day she would say ‘My whole life would crumble if you weren’t around’ or ’I should just marry you’. Those times he would truly be reminded why he was doing all of it.

“Maybe because I’m really lovely?” he flashed a grin at Harry which is met with an unamused expression.

“You can be whatever you want to be I don’t care as long as you do your job properly.” Harry turned his face back to the computer. His expression turned hard again, it seemed like he is concentrating to hard so Louis remained silent.

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality it was no more than 3 minutes, Harry looked at Louis again. He seemed set on something which made Louis mentally brace himself.

“Alright, I’ve looked through other applicants’ CVs and none had compared to yours, which means you are hired. Tomorrow is your first day and today you’ll just get this to look through.” Harry pulls out a black USB stick.

“Wait, other people won’t even get a chance to have the interview? They just came here for nothing?” Louis tries really hard not to show his disapproval since this is technically his new boss.

“Why is that your concern? You just got the job. Do you want it or not?” Harry almost looks surprised.

Louis gives himself a second to inhale and exhale then takes the USB. He’ll start looking for another job as soon as he sits behind his desk.

“What exactly is on this?” he raises the USB.

“Everything you need to know about me, my schedule, your job description. Also, outside this door is your office, make of it as you wish. Laptop is also yours, you can take it home with you. In a couple of minutes my secretary will come to you with the contract.”

“Okay, that’s it?” Louis stands up.

“Yes, you’re free to go.” Harry turns his attention back to his computer.

Louis exits the office and goes to sit by his desk. It’s pretty big, which is good, he likes space. He opens the laptop and goes to look through the files.

It’s all pretty standard. Harry’s schedule, list of appointments that need to be set and incorporated in the schedule, his company mail and cell, his personal mail and cell, his home address, list of clients, list of close family members and their information etc.

After a while lift doors open and a brunette walks in.

“Hello mr. Tomlinson, I’m Nicole, mr. Styles’ secretary. Here is your contract. You have till midnight tomorrow to sign it. If there are any questions about it, you can ask me. If you do sign it, you should know I’m the person you give all the files that need to be sorted, written, sent and similar. My office is on the floor below.” She hands him the contract with a smile.

“Thanks love, I’ll come by today.” He smiles in return, “and please call me Louis.”

“Okay, good.” And she leaves.

For the next three hours he arranges everything in Harry’s USB to his liking, transfers it to his laptop and cell and reads then signs the contract.

Just as he gets up to go deliver it to Nicole, Harry comes out of his office.

“You don’t have to stand every time I come out of the office.” Harry continues to walk to the elevator and Louis follows him.

“I don’t intend to, I’m going down myself.” He waves the contract to Harry.

“You already signed it?” that seems to confuse Harry.

“Yeah, it’s really no different than my previous one.” Louis shrugs to which Harry just nods.

They enter the elevator and push their buttons. When it’s Louis’ cue to leave he turns to Harry.

“Do you want lunch waiting for you when you get back from the board meeting?” Louis really doesn’t like this hard, cold and professional interactions. It’s called _personal_ assistant for a reason.

Harry cocks his head. “Um, no. I’ve made plans for it. Your work starts tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Louis turns and walks over to Nicole and the elevator doors close.

**2 weeks later**

Louis almost smashes his phone when it starts ringing. He doesn’t want to get up. He was home for the weekend and came back late last night. He almost thinks about getting the day off when Liam shouts from the kitchen.

“Breakfast is ready, get the fuck up!”

Louis growls and practically drags himself out of bed. He is welcomed by a very happy Liam in an apron with vegetables on it.

“You got laid didn’t you?” Louis grabs his tea and sits at the table.

Their apartment is pretty big since they both have good salaries. They don’t have to live together but it makes them both feel better since they don’t like being alone and they can save up a lot of money.

“I didn’t,” Liam rolls his eyes, “I landed a major campaign.”

“Which to you is an equivalent of getting laid, Lima.”

“It’s not.” Liam again rolls his eyes, “It’s better.” He hands Louis his plate with a wink.

“Thanks Lima,” Louis almost inhales his food how fast he starts eating.

“I specifically remember telling you multiple times not to call me Lima.” He points his fork at Louis.

“And I specifically remember ignoring you.” Louis grins at him, full mouth and all.  

Liam shakes his head and chuckles. He looks at the clock, it seems like they have about ten minutes to get ready and head to work.

“Seeing that you’re already dressed, you’re driving. Make me a smoothie as well for later, please. I’m going to get dressed.” As he says that he goes back to his room.

And in ten minutes they are on the road to work.

“We didn’t get to talk properly for the past two weeks, so, is work as horrible as you thought it’ll be?” Liam breaks the five minute’s silence in the car.

“I guess not, I mean he is still detached and cold. He doesn’t talk unless it’s work related but he’s not horrible to me which is good.” Louis says absentmindedly while he looks through Harry’s schedule and things he needs to do today. 

“See? I told you he’s not the devil.”

Louis doesn’t comment on that.

“Anyways, you’ve created buzz around the office. Everybody loves you, I heard that you have lunch with almost everybody. Nicole absolutely adores you, Niall can’t shut up about you, Perrie wants you to be her maid of honor which is strange.” Liam looks extremely pleased with a hint of proudness while he speaks.

“Everybody’s great, I noticed what was missing in that whole building which is laughter and smiles so I made an effort to change that. People should like the place they spend eight hours a day.” Louis shrugged.

Liam just stared at him for a moment, lucky for them it was while they stopped at the red light. The rest of the ride was in silence.

After another 15 minutes they arrived.

“Hi Amanda, love that shade on you.” He commented on her pink lipstick and waved.

“Good morning Louis, you look as dashing as ever.” She winked at him.

Liam and Louis separated at the elevators after they make lunch plans.

The morning went pretty good; Harry was still in meetings so Louis chilled for a bit. Two hours before lunch is due he ordered himself some lunch and figured what the hell, he’ll order for Harry as well. He assumed the meeting will end fast like they always do, because for some reason everybody is eager to sign a deal with Harry.

He made a few due appointments for the week and sent files that need sorting and printing to Nicole.

Somehow he was surrounded with ten people during lunch, including Liam, Perrie and Niall.

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be here?” Niall looks around and carefully sits beside Perrie who is happily eating her chicken salad.

“Why wouldn’t you be allowed? This is my office.” Louis frowned and took a bite of his tortilla wrap.

“I don’t know...” he chewed his fries nervously.

“Just eat and relax. So what juicy stories do you have for me? What did ya do over the weekend?” He rubbed his hands together and smiled at all of them.

With that, conversation took off. He talked about his sisters and mum, Perrie talked about her wedding plans and once again asked Louis if he wants to elope with her. He gets too many wedding proposals. Niall talked about his night out and so on.

They were in the middle of a laughing spree prompted by Louis’ weirdest hook up experience when elevator doors opened and Harry walked in looking shocked as ever.  Sudden laughter died down and everybody looked down except Louis who managed to catch a glint of sadness that came after the initial shock but it turned into nothing as fast as it appeared.

“Good day everybody. Louis, my office.” Harry spoke and quickly went into his office.

Everybody looked at Louis in fear. Why do they fear Harry so much? Was the constant question in Louis’ mind.

“I told you we’re not allowed here.” Niall hissed.

“Nonsense. Just eat and talk, it’s fine.” Louis waved him off and went to Harry’s office

He was welcomed by a frozen Harry in front of his desk, looking at the bag of food Louis order for him.

“What is this?” Harry frowned, his tone always cold and flat.

“I order you food as well, I figured you wouldn’t get the chance to eat at those meeting regardless of them being at restaurants. I remember Sarah always complaining how she only gets to eat the breadsticks if she’s lucky.” Louis explains in a soft voice, he started doing that last week in hope it will get Harry to stop speaking so coldly. He is certain he doesn’t talk like that in his personal life.

Harry looked grateful, which was a first, but as always it goes away as fast as it arrives. He coughed suddenly and said: “Well, thank you.”

“No problem.” Louis smiled at him, “Do you want to eat with us? Eating with someone is better than eating alone.” Louis took a step forward, still speaking in a soft voice, still hoping it would change something.

And with that sentence he obviously didn’t do anything good because Harry’s expression got hard again.

“No, that’s one of the reasons I called you in. Don’t make a habit of bringing people here unless it’s for work.”

“Why?” Louis dropped the soft voice and put his hands on his hips.

Harry again looked sad for a half of a millisecond, “Because I said so.” Louis thought about dropping the subject but then again, he wouldn’t be Louis if he did that.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but that outside is my office, nobody is bothering you and we are not slacking off. It’s lunch break so I don’t see the problem.”

“You do realize I’m your boss and that this whole building is mine?” Louis definitely did not expect this as Harry’s response but it was a great opening for Louis’s argument.

“And do you realize that a good boss would never stop their employees from socializing and having a bit of a good time at their workplace?” Louis narrowed his eyes at him, challenging him.

“Louis, I’m not having this argument with you. I meant what I said and that’s final.” His voice colder than usual.

“Are you going to fire me if I bring people during lunch?” Louis obviously just doesn’t know when to shut up.

It only took him 3 seconds to answer, but that’s 3 seconds too long, “Yes.”

Louis is going to break him, even if that’s the last thing he does. But, like, starting tomorrow.

“What’s the other reason?” Louis’s voice now cold as well.

“What?” Harry frowned.

“You said it was one of the reasons you brought me here. What’s the other?” Louis started to tap his foot slightly.

“Yes,” he accompanied it with a nod and sat down,” my sister’s birthday is next Friday as you should know and you need to buy her something. When you decide what tell me and I’ll give you cash for it.”

“Okay.” Louis started to turn, “That it?” he asked.

“Yes.” Harry nodded.

Just as he was about to reach for the handle of the door, his mouth started speaking on their own accord, “Why do you go out of your way to make people hate you?” He just slightly turned his head, still facing the door.

He was answered with silence so he let it drop and opened the door.

Everybody was still there; he was met with wide eyes. “It’s fine guys, I’m not fired,” he chuckled, ”but  we will have to keep lunch break at Perrie’s. Plus, the view there is much better.” He winked.

“What are you talking about?” Mark laughed.

“He’s talking about the picture of my fiancé.” She rolled her eyes and smiled.

After that, everybody cleared out. Louis looked again at the file on Gemma Styles to see if he can find anything to give him an idea on what to get her for her birthday.

It was all pretty vague but that inspired him on his quest to break Harry’s exterior. So he thoroughly googled him. It was mostly stuff he already knew so he went deeper. He found where he went to high school and his classmates so he googled them and what he stumbled on to was all he needed to know.

There were old pictures of young Harry, probably 15 or 16 years old, he was smiling. _God please tell me those dimples are still existent._ He’s surrounded almost always by a group of friends and he seems to be adored by what he sees in those pictures.

Then he found pictures from his college friends, same thing. He looks joyful, relaxed.  So what the hell? How does one person go from that to this right now in span of 2 years.

Louis does realize that this could be qualified as stalking but he can’t help himself. He wanted to find a new job on the first day he met Harry but as the time went he just couldn’t. There is something off and he feels it every time he speaks to Harry.

He tells only Liam what he’s planning.

“You are completely insane.” Liam says while they enter the apartment later that night.

“I detest that, Liam.” Louis fakes an accusatory tone and goes to get a beer from the fridge. He hands one to Liam.

“You are telling me that Harry Styles that we all know is not really him? And you want to break that exterior to find a true Harry Styles? You do realize that this is not a young adult novel.” Liam tilts his head.

“I’ve seen the pictures and I have a feeling.” Louis shrugs.

“You have a feeling…” Liam says slowly, narrows his eyes which honestly makes him look like a confused puppy.

“Yes, there is things I’ve seen also, little cracks on the surface. I’m going to find out what’s going on in that kid’s brain.” Louis sets his beer on the counter.

“He is literally the same age as us and he’s our boss, don’t call him a kid.” Liam takes another swing of beer, “Plus how the hell are you planning to do that?”

“I’m going to be as nice and kind and caring as possible, because it’s literally impossible to get him angry. I’ve tried for the last two weeks but zilch. He is cool as a cucumber, same hard expression and cold voice.”

“That sounds innocent enough for me not to question your sanity too much.” Liam shrugs and goes to his room.

“I’m not insane!” Louis dramatically yells after him.

Next day, Louis comes to work like a man on a mission. Harry is currently in his office and he’s expecting a client, after that he is going to spend the whole day at the office which is perfect.

His phone rings, it’s Harry’s office.

“Yes, Harry?” Louis goes back to using his soft voice, kind of voice he uses on his sisters and his mother.

Harry coughs, “Is tea going to be here when my, um, client arrives?”

“I figured it’ll be best if it comes with the client so I ordered it five minutes after he is supposed to be here in case he’s late.”

“Yeah, okay, yeah. That’s fine. Thank you.” And the line is cut.

 _Well that was weird._ Harry almost sounded nervous and just as the elevator doors open he knows why.

That’s not a client, that’s Harry’s father, Steven Styles. That explains why Harry made that appointment himself.

“Good morning sir.” Louis gets up and greets the man who eyes him up and says good morning as well.

“Is my son in his office?” coldness of Steven’s voice too familiar.

“Yes, you can go right in.” Louis gestures to the door and plasters on a smile.

“Of course I can.” He says just as he goes in. Harry’s coldness is absolutely nothing compared to this man’s. Louis calls for tea immediately.

When the tea arrives, Louis knocks on the door and instead of Harry’s “Come in” he hears Steven. _Guess daddy still didn’t leave the company_. What he doesn’t expect to see when he enters is Harry’s hunched shoulders and slightly widen eyes, when his meet Louis’ he tries to sit straighter but it doesn’t really do much.

“Here’s your tea.” Louis looks straight at Harry and tries to give a comforting smile which makes Harry blink fast for a second like he thinks he’s not seeing clear.

“Okay.” Steven doesn’t even acknowledge Louis, just takes his cup.

“Anything else?” he asks

“No.” Steven immediately answers, but Louis ignores him now and keeps his eyes on Harry.

When Harry sees he is waiting on him he shakes his head. “Thank you.”

“You don’t express gratitude to people who work for you.” His father practically hisses at him which makes Louis flinch and Harry shrink back.

He wanted to tell him off so bad, but it would’ve hurt Harry’s case so he leaves the room in silence.

Louis gets back at his desk and breaks a pencil. It’s an almost good substitute for Steven Styles’ neck. No wonder Harry’s like that, he was raised by a jackass.

Steven stays for an hour and half. Harry sees him out with the worst posture he’s ever had. Muscles in his back look ready to break from tension. Louis’ heart goes out to him. His like 90% sure that Steven made Harry that way.

So when lunch time arrives, he cancels on Perrie, Liam and Niall, instead he takes his delivery and Harry’s delivery and knocks on his door.

“Come in.”

Harry looks a bit better than the last time he saw him but still wound up tighter than usual. He notices two bags of delivery food and frowns.

“We are going to eat lunch while I update you on your schedule.” Louis tries hard to sound determined but soft.

“You are not required to do that, it’s your lunch break, you can go.” Harry frown just got deeper.

“I know, but I wanted to have it with you if, of course, that’s fine with you.” Louis smiles, slightly tentative.

Harry doesn’t respond, he just gestures him to have a seat. They unbox everything in silence then Louis starts speaking.

“So, you are invited to a charity auction next Saturday for kids with terminal diseases. I told them I’ll give call them back after I run it by you. Do you want to go or should I tell them you have plans?” Louis starts eating his burger.

“I’ll go.” Harry keeps looking at his salad leaning back on the chair.

“Great, it’s at 7 o’clock in Hotel Central.” He takes another bite, while Harry just nods and plays with his salad.

“Who do you want to wear? And umm,” Louis feels uneasy about this question but stammers it out anyway, “do you have or want a date?”

Harry scuffs so slightly that Louis almost doesn’t notice it.

“I’ll wear one of my suits, no, you just need to arrange my transportation.” He’s still not eating his food.

“Okay…Hey did I order wrong? Why are you not eating?” Louis tilts his head when Harry looks up at him like he’s been in deep thought and snapped out of it.

“No, you ordered right. I’m not really that hungry.” Harry’s voice less cold than usual.

“Oh, do you want me to go?” Louis asks hoping the answer won’t be yes. His guess is it won’t be judging by the alarmed eyes Harry just sported.

“I’m sorry.” He says so quietly.

“What for? Not eating? It’s your body, love.” And the freaking pet name just had to slip out. _Why do you need to call everybody that? Dammit._ He would’ve prayed that Harry didn’t hear it but his raised eyebrows tell a different story.

“For my father, I meant.” He thankfully chooses to let it slide.

“Don’t apologize for him, it’s not your fault.” Louis smiles at him and Harry takes his first bite of salad.

The rest of lunch break they mostly eat in silence. Now and then Harry asks about his upcoming stuff or just looks at Louis like his contemplating something then blinks twice and continues to eat.

After that, Louis spends every lunch break when Harry’s at the office with him. The second and third time, Harry looks shocked by the fifth time he tells Louis he doesn’t have to knock for lunch break.

Louis would do most of the talking if they did talk and it would be about work. Sometimes he’d crack a joke but it would get him a twitch of a lip at most.

When next Thursday came around he realized he made his first ever mistake, he forgot about Gemma’s birthday. He almost had a heart attack in the morning when he looked over his schedule. Liam almost stopped the car.

“He’s legit going to fire me, or worse, take me back to the beginning with him!” Louis started to bite his nails.

“He’s not going to fire you or whatever the second thing means.” Liam tried consoling him.

“I can see that he’s glad I have lunch with him and he almost cracked a smile yesterday. If he finds out I forgot to do something, he’ll go back to being cold Harry.”

“It’s Thursday, you can still get her a present, he won’t know.”

“Oh! I know. Wait.” He pulls out her information and his phone. He remembers thinking about doing this.

“What are you doing?” Liam glances at him then back at the road.

“Calling her, shush.” Louis puts his index finger to his mouth.

“Are you insane?! That’s making it worse!” Liam whisper yells and Louis rolls his eyes at that.

After a few seconds she picks up, “Hello? Who is this?”

“This is Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s PA, am I speaking to Gemma Styles?” Louis uses his professional voice. He hears her sigh.

“Yes, this is she. What does Harry want?”

“He asked me to buy you a gift for your birthday tomorrow but I have very little knowledge on you, so whatever you want is yours since he didn’t set a limit.” Louis says.

“I’m actually surprised he still wants to buy me something after last time. You don’t have to worry, I don’t want anything, buy whatever you like I’ll just donate it.” She huffs.

“What happened last time?” He couldn’t stop the question even if he wanted to.

“I yelled at him, because he sent out his PA to buy me a present and have it delivered. Didn’t even call me, just wrote a note.” Good thing is that she doesn’t sound angry about it, more like sad.

“I’m not going to excuse him, but are you sure you don’t want anything?” Louis pressed.

“What I want is what he is not willing to give.” Again with the sad tone.

“And what that may be? I’m a miracle worker you know.” Louis straightens in his seat and smirks.

“His time.”

“You are in luck, love. I can give you that.” He smiles to Liam and he gives him a confused thumbs up.

She chuckles, “What are you going to do, strap him to a chair?”

“No, tomorrow at exactly half past twelve in the afternoon you will come to his office and have lunch.” He types in that he needs to give clearance for her to come up.

“He’s not going to want to see me. We haven’t spoken since that.”

“I don’t think that’s true, plus it’s your birthday present.”

After a beat of silence, she says, “Fine. See you then.”

“Great! See ya.” He hangs up and practically squeals.

“I can’t believe that just worked perfectly for you.” Liam shakes his head, “It’s really not fair.”

He remembers he doesn’t know her favorite food so he texts her, she says it’s Italian anything so that makes it easy too.

So when lunch break rolls in, Harry leaves the door open for Louis. Just as they are about to eat Harry asks, “Did you buy Gemma a present?”

He smiles bright and hopes Harry won’t notice the mischief in his eyes, “Yes I did.”

“Good. What did you buy, and how much do I owe you?” Harry almost looks pleased.

_Fuck._

“Um, flowers and a YSL dress.”

“I hope she likes it.” This time sadness in his eyes lingers longer than any time before which makes Louis more sure that Harry’s going to like tomorrow’s lunch break surprise. He seems to shake out of it and ask, “How much do I owe you?”

“No rush, I’ll give you the receipt tomorrow, when it’s delivered and everything.” Which slightly surprises Harry and makes his lip twitch a bit.

Louis hopes that this is not the only way to smile left in Harry. He wants to see the joy from photos. They continue on with their usual work talk and finish the meal in silence.

He’s almost jittery while he waits for Gemma to arrive. He made sure he did everything so many times, the delivery almost told him to fuck off after calling for the third time to make sure they know it has to be exactly at half past twelve. In the end he did buy her a bouquet of yellow roses, from his money, since it is her birthday and all.

When the elevator doors opened, he straightens himself up expecting the delivery service to arrive early just to piss him off but it was a pretty blonde girl in black jeans, a soft white jumper and black boots.

“Louis, right?” she offered her hand, “I’m Gemma.” She smiled. _Oh she has dimples too. Wow, them Styles’ genes._

“Yeah, hi,” he shakes her hand and gestures her to sit, ”you’re early. The food isn’t here yet.”

“I know, I wanted to meet you first.” Louis mouth formed an oh but again no sound came out, “It took guts to call me about the present. I could’ve easily been a bitch and reported you to Harry.”

“I’m glad you aren’t.” He nods and she does to,” So, how do you not talk to your brother for a year? I would’ve died if I didn’t hear from my sisters for more than 2 days.” He looks at the clock, they’ve got about ten minutes, till food arrives and lunch break, so he sits on his left leg and relaxes.

“I was pissed, expected he would apologize and he never did. He just went radio silent. I was too proud for long time to call but I guess he was too. Or he doesn’t care.” Her chuckle on the last bit sounds a bit chocked up.

“No way he doesn’t care. I’m sure he does.” He leans forward.

“I don’t know him anymore, that’s why I’m not sure about it. But I’m trusting you since you seem to know him better.” She shrugs and looks to the door of his office.

“To be honest I’m going on my gut feeling. It hasn’t failed me still and I don’t think it’ll fail me now.” He turns his hands palm up then intertwines them.

“I hope.” She again looks at the office doors for a split second, “You said you have sisters? How many?” she changes the subject with regained softness in her eyes.

He literally grins at that question. “Yes, here they are,” he turns the biggest picture frame towards Gemma and she leans forward to get a better look, “Charlotte is the oldest, but we call her Lottie, then it goes Felicite also known as Fizzy and the twins Phoebe and Daisy.” With every name his smile just gets bigger which makes Gemma’s eyes sparkle.

“They are beautiful.” She almost pets the frame.

“Yes, they are wonderful.” He turns the frame back to himself and sighs a bit.

Till the food delivery arrives they mostly chat about simple things and joke. She is really calm, charming and has almost the same sense of humor as Louis. He is a tad disappointed when lunch break starts.

She takes the food and just before she knocks, “Wait!” he almost yells. She jumps at that and looks back at him with a hand over her heart.

“What?” she whispers.

He takes the flowers he hid and offers them to her, “Happy Birthday.” He grins at her and her expression actually melts to gratitude.

“Thank you.” She smiles and looks at the flowers again, ”I love them.” She takes the flowers and leans up to kiss Louis on his cheek.

“You’re welcome.” He winks then looks at her full hands, “Do you want me to open the door?” She nods and he notices her hand shake a bit while gripping the bag of food.

So he opens them, Harry looks up from his files, his eyes go from expecting to shocked to sad in a second. Nobody says anything. Gemma just stands beside Louis, rooted in her place.

Louis lets out an exasperated sigh and throws his hands in the air. “Harry, Gemma’s birthday present is to spend time with you. Now stop looking at each other and spend time.” He places a hand on Gemma’s shoulder and slightly pushes her, “Go on, love.” Which seems to shake her and actually get her to react.

“Hi, I brought Italian.” Her voice a bit shaky as is her smile but she keeps walking.

Harry reacts only then, “Hi.”, he gets up from his desk to help her with the food. Louis leaves at that, stopping himself from clapping out of happiness.

Harry’s lunch break seems to extend because Gemma still hasn’t left and the longer she is in there Louis’ heart grows more.

He looks at Harry’s schedule and thinks about interrupting brother-sister reunion because of Harry’s upcoming meeting. He decides on calling instead of going inside but just as he picks up the phone, the office doors open. Both Harry and Gemma exiting it. And for the first time live, Louis gets to see an actual smile. It’s not full on grin, lips are still closed but it ain’t just a twitch either. He almost falls out of his chair.

“Cancel everything I have today. I’m spending the day with Gemma.” Harry turns to him and Louis actually has to grip his armrest because he could actually faint. Harry’s expression isn’t hard, his eyes are green _green_ green, Louis is going to die if he ever actually full on smiles at him.

“Oh, great! What should I say?” he tries not to tear up.

“Say whatever you want.” Harry looks at him again and Louis’s thinks that means _‘thank you’_.

Louis very happily calls to tell everyone that Harry’s taking a day of to spend with his sister in honor of her birthday. It makes Louis’ job a bit harder because everybody wants to reschedule which means re-coordinating with their PAs but it was worth it.

He excitedly tells everything that happened to Liam when they get back from work.

“Why are you so invested in him, man?” is Liam’s response.

“I want my boss to be happy, what’s wrong with that?” Louis crosses his arms.

“You’ve made it a mission. Are you sure it’s not more than that?” Liam raises his eyebrow and crosses his arms.

“Y-Yes.” He raises his chin, “why does there need to be more?”

Liam stares at him for several seconds and his eyes widen, Louis can even see the imaginary light bulb at the top of his head, “Oh.My.God. You are attracted to him,” to which Louis just slightly blushes and that prompts Liam even more, “even better, you like him!”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do, you would never go to this kind of trouble to get him to fucking smile. He’s not mean to you so you could’ve just stuck to your job and leave it at that, but no. It literally made your day to see him smile a bit. How did I not see this earlier!” Liam starts laughing his ass off.

“It’s not funny. Stop laughing.” Louis voice goes low and his frown deepens.

“So you admit it?” He dabs under his eyes for a few stray tears.

“I don’t know if I admit it. There is something about him, okay? I don’t know what, but it makes me go crazy. He has a quality to him that he doesn’t show and I feel it there. I just don’t know, okay. So I’m not going to admit anything.” His crossed arms go to wrap around themselves and he looks down.

“I think you just did and that’s fine Louis but I feel like you are going to set yourself for a heartbreak.” Liam squeezes his shoulder.

“I just want him to smile. That’s all I know for sure.” Louis says quietly and heads to his bedroom. That night he doesn’t sleep well.

On Saturday night at half past 6 he’s in the middle of watching a rerun of Grease when the driver that’s supposed to pick Harry up in 15 minutes calls to inform him he’s not going to make it because he has a flat tire. And since all other cars are taken for the night, he either has to find another car company or drive Harry himself.

He quickly puts on skinny jeans, black shirt and dress shoes then checks if hair looks presentable. It had better days but he doesn’t have time so he just gets his keys and leaves.

Only with a little speeding he arrives at Harry’s address on the dot. He sends him a text to come down.

He appears not even 10 seconds later at the entry looking in confusion at Louis who got out of the car so he would know where to go. As he comes closer, Louis tries so hard not to let his jaw hit the floor because of how good he looks. He seems more comfortable in this black suit with suede lapels on his jacket with a white unbuttoned shirt than any suit he wore at work.

“Louis? What are you doing here?” As he stopped in front of Louis, his cologne practically slapped him in the face and Louis felt a little light headed.

“I um, the, um driver called me because he had a flat tire and all other cars are taken so I just hopped in mine and came here.” He managed to recollect himself halfway through.

“Okay. You’ll call tomorrow and tell them to return the money which you can keep for yourself then.” Harry looks a bit nervous and sounds like it too if Louis isn’t reading this wrong.

“I’ll ask for the refund but I won’t keep it. You pay me enough as it is. Think of this as a favor from a friend.” Louis smiles at him. Harry’s eyebrows twitch a bit and he nods.

“Shall we?” Louis exaggerates his accent, bows and opens the door for Harry. And he is graced once again with a smile. Closed lipped, but nonetheless, a smile.  He gets in and they’re off.

When they arrive, Louis looks at Harry who’s looking straight ahead clenching his hands together in his lap, not making any move to get out of the car.

“Do I need to open the door for you?” Louis lightly chuckles and Harry jumps a bit.

“N-No. No, I…, No. I’ll go.” Harry opens the door and sudden bravery washes over Louis. “Hey, Harry,” he says softly and continues when Harry looks back at him, “You clean up nice.” And if Louis thought that Harry smiling is something special he was dead wrong, because Harry blushing is just about deadly. He looks too cute for Louis’ brain and heart.

Harry nods and gets out of the car. Just as he takes to step forward he stops, turns back to the car and opens the door.

“Do you want to come inside?” is a question Louis would never in a million years expect to come out of Harry’s mouth.

“I’m not on the list.” Is also an answer he didn’t expect to give.

“I am. They’ll let you in.” Louis isn’t sure what this means but he nods and gets out of the car as well. He’s definitely underdressed but what the heck.

They do let him in and arrange a seat at Harry’s table. He doesn’t know why Harry invited him with him since they don’t really talk during the whole evening. Mostly during the breaks they’d comment on things that are auctioned or how nice or great something is. It’s small talk but it’s comfortable. He doesn’t mind not talking and Harry looks more relaxed than he was when Louis picked him up.

Harry bids 35 000 **£** on a painting of ship which makes him win it and Louis beams. Harry’s donation turns out to be second highest.

He collects his painting and comes back to Louis.

“Can we go now?”

“You’re the boss.” Louis says and gets up but Harry doesn’t move, “I thought you were a friend tonight.” He frowns at Louis.

Louis recoils at that, “I’m always a friend, Harry.” He touches his arm and Harry’s gaze goes to it, “I just meant, you decide.”

“I want to go now.” Harry clutches his painting and heads for the door. _Dammit, Tomlinson!_ He goes after him and they don’t speak until he arrives at Harry’s home.

“Thank you for driving me and accompanying me. Good night.” Harry reaches for the door.

“Wait,” Louis touches his arm again and Harry looks at the touch then at Louis,” I’m sorry if you thought I’m not your friend. I’m, Harry. If you want or need a friend you know where I am.” He tentatively smiles at him and Harry nods. He takes his painting and goes into the building.

Sunday passes in the expectation of Monday.

It’s safe to say that it’s a first bad day at work, since he barely made ends meet. People were rude and uncooperative. Nicole took a sick day and he just didn’t have the energy to explain what needs to be done to someone else, so he just did it himself. Harry seemed to have a bad day as well, he sounded pissy over the phone and almost disgruntled when he arrived back at the office, dry even though it’s pouring outside. A bright neon green umbrella with white dots in his hand.

“I told you it was going to rain.” Louis says, his smile slight and close-lipped.  

Harry seems to decide not to dignify that with an answer, he just places the wet umbrella on Louis’ desk.

“It could’ve been black.”

Louis puts, “But this one makes your eyes pop.”, his eyes glinting with mischief. 

“I wished for your eyes to pop out of your head when I had to take this with me to a meeting, it can be seen from space.”

_Oh yes banter, love that._

“I wanted to make sure you don’t miss it in the car. You maybe would’ve seen it if it were black.” He bats his eyelashes.

“You did that on purpose.” Harry crosses his arms.

“What? Make sure you had an umbrella because it was going to rain?” Louis continues to act innocently.

Just as Harry opens his mouth to reply his phone beeps.

“I have a video conference, “ Harry starts but Louis interrupts him with a “I know.” Harry doesn’t raise his head from the phone, just his eyes and narrows them at Louis.

“Anyway, see you at lunch,” Harry says absentmindedly and then halts in his walk to the office. That was not something he planned to say.

“Yup!” but Louis is quick to respond.

His day just got so much better. Louis also makes sure that this exact umbrella is in every car Harry takes.

As usual, their lunch break starts in silence but this time Harry breaks it. “Did you enjoy yourself on Saturday?” his voice a bit unsure.

“Yeah, I love charity events. The mood is always uplifting and the food is great.” Louis nods then cheekily smiles when he continues, “The company was alright as well.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Harry nods and continues to eat in silence.

Tomorrow at lunch he starts the conversation again. “How come you’ve decided to be a PA?” Harry looks straight at him, genuine wonder in his eyes.

“Well, it’s started with helping my mum around the house and a bit with her job at the time, it progressed to managing my sister’s appointments like doctor’s, dentist and all that. It made me happy when I saw relief in me mum’s eyes the moment she realizes she can lay down and relax. It stuck with me through my administrative part time jobs I had in high school so I decided to get educated to be a Secretary. Since I was too good at my job in the first company I worked in, I became a PA to one of the managers. Then I got a better offer by a financial company, worked there less year, after that I started working for Sarah. Every PA usually hates hers/his job but I love it.” Louis shrugs and takes a bite of his tuna sandwich.

Harry seems to have been hanging on every word, “But aren’t you just transferring the stress on to yourself?”

“It isn’t stressful to me. I do tasks that any normal person does on daily basis only maybe doubled, but you and all my other bosses aren’t normal people and these tasks prevent you from taking a break and focusing on more important stuff. Like running the company. I feel accomplished when I know that your day is going to go smoothly and you don’t have to think if you called everyone or filed everything.” He smiles at Harry who is still focused entirely on Louis.

Tomorrow is more unexpected than the last two days. Harry calls Louis to ask him to bring him the copies of the contract he is supposed to bring on his lunch meeting. Louis told him before he headed out that they are waiting for him at the reception since Louis was already going to Perrie to hang out with the gang. It’s unlike Harry to forget like that.

He practically runs into the restaurant, thinking he’ll be late but Harry’s sitting alone at the table.

“Hey,” Louis greets him and when Harry hears him he visibly exhales, ”here are the contracts.” He hands them to Harry.

“Thank you,” he says. Louis doesn’t realize he’s about to continue so they speak at the same time

“Is he late?”

“Do you want to sit?”

Louis chuckles and Harry smiles slightly.

“I don’t want to impose.” Louis looks around, shifting his weight.  Harry shakes his head, his curls bouncing. _So fluffy._

“It’s not uncommon for PAs to be present. I interrupted your lunch break, you can eat and leave if you want.” Louis wants to say he sees hope in Harry’s eyes but can’t allow himself.

“No worries about that. If you want me to stay, I’ll stay.” He takes a seat next to Harry.

His client is only five minutes late. Louis soon realizes this is somebody who is really important, either a big money campaign or an investor. He talks to the man himself and it turns into a proper conversation. It’s more informal than formal. They share a few laughs, Tom and Louis, Harry only smiling a bit here and there. Mostly at Louis which just encourages him more.

They stay a little longer after Tom signs everything until Louis phone buzzes to alert him of things he needs to do at the office.

“I don’t know where you found this one Harry, but I like him.” He shakes Harry’s hand, “Might even steal him from you.” Harry his shoulders tense and he darts his eyes to Louis.

Louis charmingly grins and places his hand over his heart, “I’m flattered, but you’ll hardly steal me away from Harry here.” He shakes Tom’s hand as well.

“Too bad.”

And with that, Tom leaves and so do Louis and Harry.

Tomorrow during their lunch break they actually chat about stuff that isn’t work related. It’s mostly about Louis and his semi-personal stuff. Harry’s taking them being friends seriously and it just warms Louis’ heart.

The feeling he’s had at the beginning just magnified. It’s more of a pull now, at one point Louis almost went to hug Harry when he told him that his parents are actually separated but his mum still accompanied his father to any event to keep up the pretense. It helped if people didn’t think he is as cold as he really is in his personal life. Harry commented on it off-handily, like it’s normal to pretend they’re a happy family every time there’s a gathering.

On the next day, Harry calls him an hour before the lunch break to tell him to go to his apartment and pick out an outfit for later that night. A client company is hosting a party to celebrate its tenth anniversary.

Louis was never at his apartment, if he needs an outfit, Louis usually calls a stylist or a clothing store, so he feels kind of out of place when he goes.  He also can’t believe Harry is trusting him to pick something out. He specifically told him not to call a stylist.

Harry’s apartment is nothing like Louis expected, it’s smaller than expected and in a warm tone. It gives out a homey vibe, there are no pictures on the walls or on any surface just lovely paintings. He has two bedrooms and two bathrooms, both same size. He almost doesn’t see the door to the walk in closet in Harry’s bedroom. The closet is the same size as the bedrooms and filled with clothes Louis’ never seen Harry wear. Only a small portion is occupied by suits he mostly wears at work, the rest is loose patterned shirts, a wide range of them, couple pairs of black skinny jeans in which Louis hopes he never sees Harry because that may make him go to a cardiac arrest. There are also booths and a box filled with pretty rings that he also never seen Harry wear.

Though, the best thing he sees hiding inthere is Louis' neon green umbrella with white dots. 

He looks through everything once again and decides to risk his life. He takes a pair of skinny jeans, silky and loose black shirt, a black jacket and black boots. As his last minute decision he takes a turquoise ring as well.

When he gets back to the office, the doors to Harry’s are wide open and he is unpacking their lunch. Louis barely contains his smile when he looks up.

“You are just in time.” Harry comments as Louis walks in and closes the door.

“As always,” Louis smirks and walks over to him, handing him the bag, “here, I hope you approve.”

Harry places the box of food down and takes the bag from Louis and puts it on the desk, sits down and refocuses on the food again.

“I’m sure it’s fine, sit, I’ll look at it after.” He gestures at the chair Louis usually sits in.

“There’s a lot of pretty clothes I’ve never seen you wear in that closet.” Louis digs in to his food.

Harry’s eyebrows rise and he blushes a little and that somehow makes Louis’ throat unable to swallow properly.

“Why do you never wear that stuff?” Louis presses.

“It isn’t really work appropriate.” The grip Harry has on his fork tells Louis he isn’t happy about that.

“You can wear whatever you like, you are the boss.” Louis says.

“I can’t, people wouldn’t take me seriously if I wore a pink shirt with skinny jeans to a meeting.” Harry says that bitterly, like it’s an overly repeated sentence.   

“I disagree, it’s 2016, you are a boss of an enormous marketing company, how you dress is not going to hurt your image. It can only improve it. If you ask me, I’d rather work with somebody who shows his creativity in any way they can than with another blended-in person in a black suit.” Louis shrugs.

Harry just looks at him with a tilted head and lips pressed together.

When they finish eating, Harry opens the bag and frowns at first which makes Louis sweat a little. Then his lips form a slight smile and he looks up at Louis again.

“Do you want to accompany me?” Harry yet again surprises him. He knows that people sometimes do bring their PA with them if they don’t have a date or if they go to an event to network but he never expected Harry to invite him.

Louis knows he’d be an idiot to say no so he just nods and says “Sure,” and tests his luck by asking, “do you need me to bring my work phone?”

Harry’s eyes twitch a little and he blushes again, “No, um, I’m asking as a, like, a friend. If that’s okay?” He gestures almost erratically with his hand.

“Oh, okay.  Of course it’s okay.” Louis grins,” I’ll just need to leave early then so I can get dressed.”

“Of course, that’s fine.”

 -

It’s a good thing Louis was already sitting in the car when Harry arrived because he would definitely lose his footing if was standing. Harry looks perfect in the outfit Louis chose.

Louis was in black skinny jeans as well with a white buttoned up shirt and a dark blue jacket. His mouth literally watered when he saw that Harry left his shirt unbuttoned. His cologne giving Louis a head rush, again.

When they arrived it was already packed with guests who were enjoying small talk and mostly drinking instead of eating. At first he shadowed Harry, who was stopped by a couple of people to chat, but as the night progressed he started interacting with people. In little to no time, he was circled by a group people who seemed to be very interested in what he had to say. He was having fun if he’s honest, though he wished Harry would talk more. He mostly nodded, smiled now and then and spoke only if people directed something at him.

“Harry, you should bring this man more often with you,” one of the men squeezes Louis’ shoulder, “so I can schmooze him to come be my PA.” he winks at Louis.

Louis chuckled, “Ah, Paul, flattery will get you anywhere except me switching jobs,” he winks back at him and the man blushes bright red. Everybody else laughed but Harry. He just frowned and gripped his glass.

“Plus, I’m not here for business, I’m here as a friend.” He says and that seems to make Harry relax a little.

Conversation picks up again for a while then people scatter a bit, so it’s just Louis and Harry by the bar. Until an old man approaches them. Recognition flashes on Harry’s face and he straightens up. Turning towards the man and shaking his hand.

“I didn’t know you swing that way, Harry, “ he tilts his chin toward Louis, “how’s your old man handling that?” he smirks. Louis definitely doesn’t like the fear that’s evident in Harry’s eyes.

“That’s a bit rude to ask if I’m honest,” Louis slightly steps in front of Harry, “also it’s really not your business.” He narrows his eyes at the man who eyes him up and hums then smirks while lifting his glass in a ‘cheers’ matter then leaves them.

Harry looks around the room then back at Louis, “I want to go.”

Louis frowns and touches his forearm, “Hey, don’t let him ruin your night. Who cares what he has to say?” he speaks softly but Harry’s lips just press together.

“Okay, how about we go for a walk? I don’t want your night to end like this.” Louis is still lightly holding his forearm.

Harry seems to think about it, “Yeah, let’s walk.” And precedes to walk toward the exit, with Louis right behind him.

At first it was in comfortable silence, they walked at a slow pace and looked around at people passing by, all until Harry’s stomach growled. He instinctively placed his hand over it and blushed.

He giggles, “How about McDonalds?” and points across the street.

“That’d be great.” His smile bashful and Louis giggles again.

They order a lot of things, since they didn’t eat at the party. Harry’s mood is still gloomy, so Louis decides to throw every joke he knows at him until Harry’s mood is lifted.

“What did one hat say to another?” Harry seems to startle at the question but still asks “What?”

“You stay here, I’ll go on a head.” Louis smiles and when Harry gets it his small smile appears too. So Louis just keeps them coming, at some Harry slightly laughs, at some he just smiles. Nonetheless, his eyes get brighter with every joke.

And all of a sudden, it felt like everything came to a halt. Harry cackles, dimples out, full on grin stretched on his face. He looks angelic. 

Louis completely melted and went brain dead. Harry’s beautiful smile seems to freeze when he sees a probably very dopey look on Louis’ face. He wants to kiss him so badly but he also wants to see that smile again so he grins back and says another joke making Harry’s smile unfreeze and stretch back.

They leave McDonalds and walk again in silence. Just before they arrive to the street of the building where the party is so they can take the car and go home, Harry touches Louis’ upper arm making them both stop.

“Thank you. You’ve made it better.” Harry smiles in appreciation.

Louis isn’t sure why he does it, is it the still evident sparkle in Harry’s eyes or the smile or the mood or because he has no impulse control, but he surges up taking Harry’s face in his hands and kisses him. His lips are so soft and pillow-y it makes Louis press in even more.

He feels a squeeze on his upper arm which slaps him out of it, so he abruptly lets him go. Harry looks at him in complete and utter shock that Louis’ stomach drops. _What did you just do, you idiot._

“I’m sorry,” he rushes out and bolts. Literally starts running like a crazy person. He needs to get away immediately. He doesn’t know how long he runs or where he is but he just keeps on until he spots a taxi and gets home.

As soon as he lays down on his bed, still completely dressed, he fights the urge to throw up. _What did I just do._

_-_

“You’ve kissed him? Mouth to mouth kissed him?” Liam seemingly unable to grasp what Louis was saying.

“Yes. God, I screwed everything up.” Louis remained hidden behind his hands.

“Maybe you could, like, talk it out?” Liam suggests.

“I’m just going to hand in my letter of resignation tomorrow if he doesn’t fire me first.” He drops his hand from his face and goes to make himself another cup of tea.

“You are overreacting, there is no need to quit or for him to fire you.” Liam rolls his eyes.

Louis looks at him like he’s insane, “What I did was so unprofessional and it created an extremely awkward situation, there is no way I’m going to continue working for him.”

Liam opens his mouth to probably argue that but seems to give up.

On Monday morning he can’t bring himself to go to work. He just can’t face Harry yet. So, he writes him an email that he’s taking a day off. Maybe he’ll have more strength tomorrow.

He doesn’t, so he takes another day off.

 

Turns out it’s not his decision, because when he opens his door later that night (thinking it’s just Liam who forgot his keys) he finds a very panicky looking Harry.

He almost chokes on air.

“Harry, hi. Um, what are you doing here?” Louis grips the door like it’s going to protect him from his own embarrassment.

“Don’t leave me,” his eyes still wide, “please. I know you’re planning on quitting, please don’t. If you didn’t mean for it to happen I’ll never mention it. I promise. Just don’t leave…I need you. You make everything better, you fixed everything. Please. We can be just friends.” Harry rushes out and it’s more than he ever spoke in one go.

“What?” Louis’ voice barely audible. His body suddenly warm all over.

“I had the worst day yesterday and I couldn’t even look forward to lunch because you weren’t there. It reminded me of how things were before and I felt even worse.” He broke eye contact for a second then looked up again, “And then today, Tom came and I let myself be myself and he loved it. He liked _me_.  You showed me that deals can be made even if you aren’t a jackass. I made a deal that my father never could because I was myself, not him. I would’ve never done that if it weren’t for you.” He just continues talking and Louis’ now grips the door because he almost doesn’t feel his legs.

“That’s great, Harry, I’m proud of you.” He smiles up at him and Harry’s eyes water but he returns the smile.

“Will you stay? I promise, we can be just friends.” Harry’s expression turns back to pleading and when Louis doesn’t answer immediately his face drops. Louis instinctively touches his forearm to comfort him.

“I don’t think I can, because I can’t just be friends with you.” Louis says.

Harry’s eyes widen and his mouth slightly part. “Even better.” He breaths out and crashes his lips to Louis’.

It takes him a second to react but when he does he pulls him inside and pushes Harry against to door to close it. It’s a bit frantic at first, so Louis slows it down and breaks the kiss. He doesn’t move away, just rests his forehead to Harry’s who still has his eyes closed. Before he does move away he pecks his lips and strokes his cheekbones one more time.

“Now I especially can’t be your PA.” He chuckles and Harry takes his hand to, apparently, just hold.

“Why?” he pouts. He actually pouts at Louis. _Jesus Christ, I won’t ever be able to say no to him._

“Because that would simply be greedy, now wouldn’t it?” Louis smirks at him and takes a step closer to him so their noses almost touching. Harry lets go of Louis’ hand and rests his hands on Louis’ waist

“I don’t care. I want to see you every day and eat lunch with you.”

“Of course we would still do that, but as people in a relationship.” Louis kisses his blushing cheek.

“Okay. Promise?” Harry nudges his nose with his own and Louis nods, “Promise.”

Louis remembers something Harry has said, “Wait, so that day you asked me to stay at your lunch meeting with Tom, you were using me as a test on him?”

Harry’s expression goes from dazed to a frown, “What? No! I called you because, well, I was so nervous. I’m not going to bore you with details but Tom is a bigshot client who always signed with our competitors. My father drilled me about it for weeks and when the appointment arrived I panicked. So I called you. You have this calmness around you that always eases me. And thank God you did stay because I’m hundred percent sure he signed with me because of you.”

“Nah, you would’ve figured it out.” He rubs his upper arms and Harry smiles, “Speaking of your father, are you out to your family?”

“Yes, though he’s not happy about it. Other than literally having no time, he’s the reason I wasn’t really dating anybody. But I’m honestly caring less and less about what he has to say.” Harry shrugs.

Louis hums and pecks him again just cause.

He tucks a stray curl behind Harry’s ear and says, “how about we go to my bedroom? I’d really like to continue talking but I’m not a fan of standing.”

“Yeah, I’d like that too.” Harry smiles. Louis takes his hand and leads him the bedroom.

Harry stays for quite a while. They talk about almost everything. How Harry was unhappy for the past year with the way he was working, because it wasn’t his way, it was his father’s. How Louis was kind of a breaking point for him, because he hated that his employees didn’t like him and couldn’t even look at him properly, but he couldn’t stand Louis hating him too. He just wasn’t brave enough to change his ways because of the ‘what if it doesn’t work out’.

He also admitted he almost had a heart attack when he saw that Louis was driving him to the charity auction because it was at the beginning stage of him doing it his way. It was also the first time he wore something that was his style. He also admitted to inviting Louis because he felt like it would protect him from people he didn’t want to talk to or those who would judge him and that it was the first time he enjoyed himself at an event. Louis almost started crying at that.

He also thanked him properly for Gemma’s birthday. 

They then kissed a little then broke apart when Louis had another question or when Harry wanted to ask something.

Louis had to pinch himself now and then to convince himself he’s not dreaming, which would make Harry laugh and blush so he just had to chase the pinkness of his cheeks with kisses.

 

 

Tomorrow, Louis did bring his letter of resignation but he delivered it with a kiss so Harry didn’t protest too much, just pulled him in his lap and continued to kiss him.

The letter just fluttered down to the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> you can leave a comment or come talk on tumblr (hl-kmp18.tumblr.com)


End file.
